


Migraine

by Foreverluu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverluu/pseuds/Foreverluu
Summary: Gwen has a migraine, Blake wants to look after her but she's stubborn.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Migraine

Gwen slowly opened her eyes when she felt the cold body pull her into an embrace. It was early in the morning. Too early to be awake. Her eyes were more blurry than usual, and a slight ache was beginning behind her eyes. At Blake’s whispered command to go back to sleep she did. They were going to church today, as a couple, a first for them. After church they were due at her parents for a small get together.

The boys were away with their dad, the thing she hated the most about being divorced was sharing custody of her kids. But she knew that they needed to spend time with their father. Gwen closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Blake. He had caught the red eye flight back to Los Angeles just to be able to make it back in time to go to church with her. Gwen couldn’t explain how happy she was that he wanted to spend time with her no matter what it meant doing.

When her alarm went off a few hours later, she slowly pried herself away from Blake missing his warmth immediately as she entered her en suit. By the time she stepped out of the shower her head was pounding, the light from the early morning sun causing her to squint her way towards her wardrobe. She pulled on a simple black skirt and white turtleneck top. She made her way back into the bathroom, sighing with relief when she found painkillers.

When she returned to her bedroom, she made her way over to Blake who was still heavily asleep on his belly, one hand hanging down the side of the bed. She crouched down on her haunches, slowly running her nails through his greying curls and placing a couple of quick kisses onto his cheek as he stirred.

“Babe, it’s nine we need to leave in an hour.” Gwen whispered into his ear.

Blake grunted in response, forcing his bright blue eyes to look at his beautiful girlfriend. He brought his finger up to stroke against her cheek. He noticed the small flinch she did, before leaning into his touch.

“You okay?” Blake gruffly whispered; his voice thick with sleep.

“Just a headache, I took some meds, should be fine soon.”

“Let me know if it gets worse, I know what you’re like, you power through and make yourself worse.”

“I promise to tell you if it gets worse.” Blake nodded, kissing Gwen’s lips before climbing out of bed.

Gwen spent the next hour doing her make up and hair, while Blake showered, dressed and made coffee for both of them. Blake hated it when Gwen was ill, especially when she didn’t think she was ill enough to stay in bed. Her migraines were worst, she would power through until the pain made her unable to function. She barely ate or drank on these days; her smile was barely seen, and she lost her glow.

By the time they made it to the church Gwen’s eyes were constantly squinted, her skin was quickly paling, and she barely said a word. As much as he would rather have Gwen relaxing in her own house, he new she would never agree to it due to her stubbornness, not yet at least.

After the service, Gwen was stood outside the front of the church talking to her family. Blake stood close by holding Stella. That was their thing. Ever since Gwen had introduced Blake to her family, Stella had made a beeline for Blake, favouring him to carry her rather than Gwen. Gwen turned away from her father smiling up at Blake who was running his eyes up and down Gwen making sure she was okay. Gwen patted his shoulder in reassurance before following her family to their cars. The plan was to meet back at her parents as usual.

Gwen relinquished her car keys easily when Blake offered to drive. The last thing he wanted was for her to strain her eyes and make her migraine even worse. His free hand sat comfortably on Gwen’s thigh during the quick drive; her hand holding onto his as they talked about Blake’s trip back to Oklahoma. When they pulled up outside Gwen’s parent’s house Blake met Gwen at her side of the car and waited for her tot climb out. Closing the door behind her, before taking her hand in his. She took a step before stopping and regaining her senses.

“You okay?” Came Blake’s deep drawl.

“Yeah just felt a bit dizzy.”

“If you get worse, tell me. I’ll take you home.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for looking after you. You’re my girlfriend. My partner. I will always look after you and want to know how you feel.”

“I know, it’s just a new feeling for me.”

“I know baby. Let’s go inside get a drink. Get you off your feet.”

Gwen nodded, curling herself into Blake as the walked up her parents drive. After greeting her family again and having a quick sip of water, Gwen excused herself to the bathroom leaving Blake and Todd to discuss football. Twenty minutes later Blake noticed Gwen still hadn’t come back down. He excused himself immediately and went to see if Gwen was still in the bathroom. He didn’t want to baby her, but her migraines always caused him to worry more than usual. He knocked on the door quietly, at Gwen’s faint murmur he entered the bathroom. He ran to her side when he saw that she was sat in front of the toilet.

“Are you okay?”

“I think I need to go home Blake.”

“Are you… Do you still need the toilet, or do you want some help cleaning up?”

“Help me up. I can do the rest.”

Doing as requested Blake helped Gwen up. He kept his hands on her hips when she began to sway. He gave her a few minutes to clean up, while waiting outside then helped her downstairs. Gwen’s mom was already at the bottom of the stairs and Blake let Patti know that Gwen was ill, and he was taking her home. Patti hugged her daughter before seeing them out.

At home Blake helped Gwen strip out of her church clothes and climb into bed. He found her more painkillers and made sure she took them before drawing the curtains and joining her in bed. He held her clammy body close to his as they both caught up on some well needed sleep.

A few hours later Gwen woke up to the sounds of cheering. She slowly rolled over and looked up at Blake who was sat against the headboard watching an old football game. He felt her eyes burning into him. He looked down at her and noticed her colour coming back.

“Do you feel like eating?” He asked gently.

“No, I still feel a bit sick.”

Blake nodded and switched off the tv, settling back in bed, Gwen scooted closer to Blake and let her head rest on his head. The dull thudding of his heartbeat paired with his fingers delicately drawing patterns on her back sent her back to sleep. They stayed like that all night, entwined with each other.

Yes, Blake hated when she was ill, but he loved how she let him take care of her and how when she finally relented and knew her stubbornness had reached its limit she would happily spend the rest of the day in bed with Blake, sleeping or watching movies or just talking. He knew that she appreciated him just being there with her, but to Blake he just loved how much she trusted him to take care of her.


End file.
